Twilight & Harper
by fortuneschance
Summary: After a mishap with a new spell Twilight ends up finding herself in turn of the century New York. Although on the surface it seems to be a simple accident, with the help of a local detective she slowly learns that nothing is as it seems. And together the two slowly uncover a much bigger problem than they could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is that darn book?", said Twilight Sparkle pacing around the library. "It was supposed to come here yesterday. I had my whole schedule yesterday cleared so I could read it."

"Come on Twilight don't worry about it. You are acting worse than when you got that visit from your future self.", said Spike. "I'm sure that the mail pony just got busy. It happens all the time. I'm sure that silly book of yours will be fine."

The purple unicorn runs up to Spike and presses her face against his, nearly causing him to lose his balance. "SILLY BOOK? Spike I spent over 100 bits to get my hooves on that thing. Do you have any idea how long it takes to scrimp and save to have that much at once?", she backs off.

"Several months I know, but it still seems a bit much for one book."

"That's because that one book is one of a kind, there are no other copies of it anywhere. Well actually there were two but apparently some idiot at the rare book shop in Canterlot lost it a couple of years ago. It took forever to finally track down the other copy. That's why it cost me so much."

"What exactly is this book?"

"It a spell book on advanced teleportation techniques."

"But you already know how to teleport."

"Yes but only short distances. With this book I will gain the ability to teleport my self anywhere in Equestria anytime I wish."

"Okay I can see why it costs so much but still..." A knocking on the Library door interrupts the little dragon.

"Mail Pony, special delivery.", says a perky voice from behind the door.

"Let me get that." says Spike. As he reaches for the door knob Twilight's magic makes the door fly open smacking him in the face.

"Oh sorry about that Spike." the mail pony a gray Pegasus with a blonde mane holding a clipboard to her face.

"Um package for... um...Twilight Sparkle?", she says.

"Oh hi Ditsy. Where do I sign?"

"Right here on the dotted line. You know it's funny many other ponies seem to be forgetting their last names. I would have had this package here yesterday except that I accidentally brought this to the wrong house."

"Yeah I can't imagine why.", Twilight says in a sarcastic tone. Levitating the pen as she signs the paper.

"Well anyways now that that's taken care of I'll be on my way. See ya." The mail pony leaves to continue delivering mail. Twilight lets loose a deep sigh glad that she finally got her book. She had always had to chooses her words closely around her, out of fear of offending her. She walks back into the Library and closes the door with her horn.

"How in Celestia's name is she a Mail Pony? That's the fifth time she's done that. Must have something to do with the fact her dads the Post Master." Twilight looks and sees Spike giving her a nasty look.

"Geez Twilight, let me know the next time you are going to do something like that."

"Oh sorry about that Spike got too excited."

"Well I am going to put some ice on this, I hope the book is worth it.", Spike leaves the library leaving Twilight alone with her new book.

Twilight sets the brown package on top of her reading desk which she had already cleaned just for the occasion. Like a child at Christmas she opens up the package. The bits of brown construction paper falling to the floor like snow. "Oh I will just let Spike clean those up." She quickly levitates through the pages to find the spell she has waited for. "Hmm... let's see here...OK here we go... Teleporting Over Long Distances. This spell is going to be so cool." Something in the text catches Twilight's eye.

"Whats this? Well I don't think I've ever seen a teleportation spell like this before. However it is an old book. Well the spell is still going to be useful."

She paces up to the center of the Library. The purple aura of her magic enveloping her horn. "Alright I am going to teleport to Canterlot and then use the spell to come right back." A purple orb materializes in front of her and just as quickly self implodes into a cloud of sparks. Twilight just stands there confused and puzzled. She quickly looks back through the book hoping to spot any mistake she might have made. Desperate to find an answer she begins speed reading through every page. Twilight too busy read through the book fails to notice a small blue portal opening up from behind her.

Slowly the portal grows larger and larger. Soon the blue portal begins to rotate pulling in suction. The suction begins tugging on Twilight's tail and mane. She turns around and gasps at the center of the blue portal. The suction it's creating becoming too strong for Twilight as it pulls her away from the desk. In her last attempt to avoid being dragged into the portal she calls out the name of her assistant.

"SSSSSPPPPPIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEE !"

NEW YORK

1898

"Mr Jacobson, please approach the stand.", said the presiding judge. The defense attorney Mr. Jacobson, an elderly man in a tweed business suit approaches the judges stand.

"Um.. Yes your honor?"

"Mr Jacobson, I have been very patient with you for the past two hours. Although the rest of the court may not know it but to me it is obvious you have stalled for time for your partner to arrive. And so far he has not shown any sing of coming. Now I have had enough of this, that fact that you are stalling shows that you have no other evidence to present other than what your partner was going to give. That is if he was going to give it I have no choice but to make my ruling now."

"Your honor if you can just give me some more time I am sure he will arrive"

"Mr. Jacobson, most other judges don't have as much tolerance as I. You were lucky I gave you the time I did." The judge raises his gavel over his head. Mr. Jacobson could tell from the look in the judges eyes that he was serious about his ruling. Once that gavel strikes the block his client would be declared guilty. Jacobson could see the gavel slowly descend from above . He closes his eyes, for he can't stand to see it make contact.

The French doors to the court room throw wide open interrupting the judge. In the open doorway stood Johnathan Harper wearing black pants, and a blue vest with thin red stripes over a white button up shirt. Under his arms he holds a small stack of manila envelopes.

"Your honor?" he says.

The judge rises from his seat in protest. "Young man, you better have a good explanation for interrupting my court." pointing his gavel at Johnathan. Johnathan maintains his cool in a situation where other would shake like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Your honor if it may please the court I am Mr. Harper the defenses partner. I am sorry for any inconvenience that my tardiness might have caused the court."

The judge takes a deep breath, blowing off some steam in the process. "Let me give you a warning. My patience has been worn very thin waiting for you. If I even have the slightest suspicion that you are doing any misconduct I will cuff you myself."

"Understood you honor.", Johnathan makes his way to the defendants table. Mr. Jacobson pulls Harper to the side.

"John you have better found what you were looking for. I am in enough hot water already."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jacobson I would have been here earlier but I was preoccupied with a situation I did not expect."

"What happened might I ask?"

"My house was broken into last night."

"My god John are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it happened while I was gone carrying out my investigation. The odd thing was nothing was taken."

"Well did you find any evidence?"

"Yes and not just that.," He hands some papers to Mr. Jacobson. The lawyer flips through and quickly inspects the text on all of them. Mr. Jacobson jerks his head and Johnathan and makes a sharp stare.

"John are you sure about this?"

"I always am."

"I hope you are right about this."

"Don't worry I always am."

The judges gavel bangs drawing the attention of the two lawyers. The noise so loud it causes Mr. Jacobson to flinch. Harper keeping his cool at the judge.

"Mr. Harper I will not be kept waiting any longer. Are you ready?"

"Yes your honor I am. I would like to call our client Mr. Quincy to the stand."

The prosecutor stand up with such speed as if he had hell chasing him by the heels. "The prosecution objects, Mr. Harper is a private detective not an attorney."

"Your honor," says Harper, "Yes I make a living as a private detective but I also have a license to work in a court of law. I am fully qualified to be an attorney."

"Overruled, I will allow Mr. Harper to continue."

"Thank you your honor, Mr. Quincy will you please take the stand." From the defendants table a tall thin bald-headed man sporting a prominent handlebar mustache in a butlers uniform takes his seat next to the judge. "Now Name and occupation please."

"My name is Tim Quincy and I am..well...was Mr. Harding's butler."

"Could you explain to the court what happened to you on the night of the murder?"

"Certainly. It was around 7 that night and I was prepping the diner table for Mr. Harding. Now the dining room window has a clear view into the outside garden. I could see Mr. Harding struggling against an unknown attacker. The attacker then picked up a rock from the ground and hit Mr. Harding in the head. I quickly grabbed a revolver stored in Mr Harding's gun closet upstairs and ran outside. By the time I got outside the attacker was gone. I found my boss dead and called out for help."

"Now did you see the face of Mr. Harding's attacker?"

"No it was to dark out I just saw his outline."

"Yes the prosecution finds this excuse very convenient," Harper grabs a golden pocket watch from the defendants table and holds it up for the entire court to see. He then hands the watch to Mr. Quincy. "Now Mr. Quincy do you recognize this watch? Have you seen it before?"

"No never."

"Are you sure this doesn't belong you?"

"That's impossible, this watch is solid gold. I couldn't afford a watch like this with my salary."

"Right the police found part of a broken watch chain in the garden and concluded that it came from yours since your watch chain is also broken."

"What is the point of all this Mr. Harper?" inquires the prosecutor. "The facts about the watch and the chain have already been stated before."

"I agree with the prosecution," speaks the judge. "Mr. Harper I am afraid that if you don't come to the point of your argument soon I will have to make a ruling."

"Very well. The prosecution's evidence against my client is faulty your honor," Harper begins to pace in the center of the witness stand. "Their theory all rests on the golden watch and broken chain came from my client. That the watch was ripped from my client during his supposed struggle with Mr. Harding." Harper stops in front of the prosecutions table.

"I had both ends of the chain examined this morning by a local jeweler. And he is waiting outside to testify if the court will allow it."

"Will it illustrate your point?", asks the judge.

"It will your honor. But I will need some time to prepare him."

"Alright then, the court will have a brief 15 minute recess to allow the defense time to prepare their witness," The judge bangs the gavel and leaves his seat. Harper makes it back to his desk and pulls open a manila envelope and begins writing on it. Tearing of a corner he hands it to Jacobson.

"What is this?"

"It's the Jeweler's address. I need you to go and get him for me. Don't worry his shop is only a few blocks away."

Jacobson's face turns red in anger. It was this sort of recklessness that made him worry in having Harper help him with his case. But yet Harper always seemed to get the case solved, which is why he had put up with Harper for so long. Jacobson suppresses his anger by taking in a deep breath followed by a deep exhale.

"Johnathan do you mean to tell me that you lied in front of the court as to whether or not your witness is present?"

"Yes, but if you run you should have enough spare time to get him here," patting Jacobson on the shoulder. "You will forgive me for this right?"

"Only If we win this case Johnathan."

"Oh trust me we will."

A large man in a black business suit occupies the witness stand. In the courtroom center stands a coat hanger with a chain attached to one of the arms. The entire courtroom is in conversation. The spectators all debating the outcome of the trial. Their debates are brought to and end by the judge's gavel.

"Now let's get one thing clear Mr. Harper. I am aware of these types of antics that you have become infamous for. If I suspect anything far fetched I will have you removed from this court. And your case along with you. Do you understand that Mr. Harper?"

"Yes sir I do."

"In that case you may go ahead with your witness and demonstration."

"Thank you your honor," Harper gets up from his seat and approaches the man in the witness stand. "Now Mr. Hartford could you please tell the court what you do?"

"Why certainly sir. Well you see here I have been a master jeweler for over 30 years now."

"So its safe to assume that you are an expert on Jewelry and Ornate watches?"

"Yes sir."

"Now earlier today I had you look at a couple of chains of which watches were at some point attached to," Harper reaches his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out two gold chains and hands them to Mr. Hartford. "In your opinion are these chains different?"

"Why yes they chains are indeed quite different."

"Could you please explain how?"

"Well the first chain I looked at was made from 18k gold while the second chain was made from steel and painted to look like gold," Hartford hands the chains back to Harper.

Harper exchanges the chains for a Gold watch sitting on the defendants table. He holds it up for Mr. Hartford and hands it to him. Mr. Hartford adjust his glasses and looks at the watch carefully. His hand trembles at the sight of the watch. He hands the watch back to Harper.

"Mr. Hartford I have just handed you a 18k gold Tiffany pocket watch. The prosecution claims that this watch belonged to the defendant and was yanked off by the victim during the conflict leading to his death. In your opinion could the defendant have given such a watch and chain?"  
"No, not with that salary."  
"Now lets say that he could afford just the watch for whatever reason. What would happen if a watch with that weight would be put on the steel watch chain belonging to the defendant?"  
"It wouldn't turn out very well. A watch like that would cause the steel chain to break."  
The courtroom observers begin to mumble among themselves. Harper takes out a brand new chain and hangs from the coat hanger. Light from the courtroom reflecting off the fresh gold paint.

"Now if I may have the court's attention please. This chain is the same make and model as worn by my client on the night of the murder.", he holds up the gold watch for every one to see. "Now I am going to use the victims watch for this demonstration which will illustrate my point."

Harper clips the watch to chain and let's go. The watch starts to swing fro side to side. Quickly at first, then slow as it loses momentum. The court remains silent as they wait to see what happens. With each second that passes the tension in the courtroom builds. Harper stares at the watch waiting for it hoping, no waiting for it to drop. He could feel the tension the most of anyone in the room. If this fails his whole case goes out the window and with that his client gets the chair.

Sure enough he sees it before his eyes. One of the chain links begins to warp under the weight of the watch. The gold taking its toll on the chain. The chain finally snaps, and the watch falls. His eyes following it to the ground. What happened in less than a second felt like 30 minuets to Harper.

The clang of the watch hitting the floor incites an uproar among the court room. Not even the judges gavel could calm this commotion. Through trial and effort he is finally successful in subduing the court. "ORDER ORDER!", he shouts.

The court room draws silent, not a word passing any ones lips. All too nervous to break the silence. The prosecutor stands, having the courage to speak. "Your honor. In the revelation of recent evidence the people move to drop all charges."

"Does the defense have any objection to this ruling?"

"No your honor. We do not."  
"Very well the motion has been granted. I also order Mr. Quincy to be released from custody as soon as possible." the judge bangs his gavel for the last time and proceeds to leave the courtroom.

"Mr. Harper congratulations on your case.", says the prosecutor shaking his hand. "I must say I have never seen a case won from a such a small piece pf evidence. I don't know how the police could have missed it."

"Well sir, if you were to ever join me in the field you will learn I have solved cases with less than this. As for the chain I wouldn't blame yourself nor the police. I just happened to notice it by chance. My only regret is that the real killer is still out there."

"I hope that you find him Harper."

"So do I. Now if you excuse me I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in over two days and I would like to go home."

"Finally, home at last." said Johnathan opening the door to his house. The scratches on the brass doorknob reminding him of the recent break in. The laminated wooden floors creak and groan as he steps inside. Taking his jacket off and placing it on a nearby coat hanger, he walks over to his sofa. Harper so tired and unenergetic from the past few days he doesn't even bother going to his upstairs bed room. He flops himself down on the couch and closes his eyes. Hopefully he can get a good nights sleep. He turns his face towards the inside of the couch and quickly passes out.  
A few hours pass with Harper deep in dreamland. A sudden breeze from within his apartment brushes against his back. "Some...one...close... the window", Harper says grudgingly. A faint orange light begins to fill the apartment. At first small but the light continues to grow more bright by the second. Harper remains oblivious to the process. The breeze also starts to get stronger causing papers and pages of books to fly about off their shelves.

Harper finally woken up by the ongoing commotion he turns over and opens his eyes. "What the...I've never seen anything like this.", he says awestruck by the light. He darts off his couch and runs to his desk. Pulling a drawer open he pulls out a revolver. He opens the weapons and begins to load the rounds one by one. He spins the cylinder and closes the revolver pointing it at the source of the light.  
Harper losses focus as the light's intensity increases by three-fold. Practically blinded Harper drops his weapon and falls to floor. Shielding his eyes from the light he fails to notice an orange portal opening up right in his apartment. The whole apartment begins to shake as if a train was passing by. Harper hears a large thud coming from the portals direction. Seconds Harper could see the light fade from the corner of his eye.

He gets up and opens his eyes, the second they adjust and is shocked at the site in front of him.  
"Who are you?" asked the purple horse. A sound of fear in her voice.

"You...you can talk?"

The fear seems to fade from the purple house. "Well of course I can. I am a pony after all."

"I uh... beg your pardon?"

"I'm not anywhere near Canterlot am I?", she says looking around Harper's apartment.

"I doubt it. I have never heard of such a place."

"They don't have ponies here?"

"Not purple ones that can talk! Wait...how did you even get here?"

"Actually... I'm not sure. I was trying to cast this teleportation spell when,"

"Spell?", says Harper cutting her off. "Great now you are going to tell me that you can fly next."

"Actually I can't but my friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can. They are Pegasus ponies after all."

Harper holds his hands up in the air in front of him. "Hold on let's just stop for a moment. I need to think. What's your name?", he says while lowering his hands.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Well Twilight Sparkle, can I ask you a question?"

"Um..I guess you can."

"Should I stop drinking?"

Twilight pauses for a quick second. "Um...stop drinking what?

"Great I'm not dreaming. I am actually talking to a spell casting pony." Harper walks over to his windows and closes all the curtains. "My name is Johnathan Harper by the way. You are obviously not from around here. So where are you from exactly? It sounds like that spell you talked about didn't seem to work."

"Ugh your telling me, I should be having a nice time in Canterlot right about now. Why are you closing the curtains?"

"Let's just say that compared to other people out there my reaction to seeing you was pretty mild. Is Canterlot the name of some sort city?"

"Actually it's the capital of Equestria, where I am from. I don't think I'm anywhere near Equestria now. I have no idea how I'm going to get back.", Twilight lets out a deep sigh.  
"Look Twilight it's really late right now. I haven't had any sleep in the past two days, and from the looks of it you have no choice but to spend the night here. If you don't mind I would like to get back to sleep and we can figure out how to get you back tomorrow mourning."

"I agree, that spell took a lot out of me. Do you have any place where I can sleep? "

"Well I only have one bed. Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah that's fine. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Alright then I guess this is it until tomorrow morning.", Harper starts heading upstairs.

"Hey Johnathan?", asks Twilight.

"Yes?"

"It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The sun shines on John's face causing him to wake up. He tosses the cover and springs out of bed relaxed. He looks at the bedroom mirror and realizes he's still wearing the clothes from the night before. "Well I must have been tired", he says. He grabs some fresh clothes, a clean button up shirt, black pants, and a red vest from his closet and puts them on.

He then grabs a pocket watch from his drawer and notices the time. "Twelve O'clock. Maybe I was a little too tired. Good thing I don't have any cases today." Taking his time Harper looks over his outfit in the mirror making sure he does not miss any details. He puts the watch in his vest pocket and heads downstairs.

He passes thorough the living room and notices the couch to be empty. Shrugging his shoulders he thinks nothing of it and makes his way into the kitchen. Walking towards the sink he stops in place and slowly turns around. He finds Twilight Sparkle sitting at the kitchen table with a large stack of books, one of which she is reading.

"Ah!...You're real.", Harper screams.

"Well of course I am. You settled that with me last night when you asked if you should stop drinking."

"I know, but that trick doesn't work all the time. I though I was still dreaming."

"Apparently not."

Harper notices the names of the books that Twilight has stacked on the table. "How did you get those books off the top shelf of my library? My ladder is locked in the basement."

"Oh that was easy I just levitated them down."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, all unicorns can use levitation."

"You mean you are a unicorn?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the horn?", Twilight points at her horn.

"I wouldn't be asking about it if I did. So can any pony use magic where you are from?"

"No, just unicorns. Pegasus ponies have wings which let them fly. Then there are the Earth ponies who are good with the land and animals," she points at the revolver sitting on top of the desk. "I found this under your couch."

Harper practicality lunges as he grabs the revolver. Inspecting the cylinder he realizes the weapons is still loaded. "Twilight don't you know what a gun is?"

"Um no. Judging from your reaction I take it that its some sort of weapon."

"That's a pretty good conclusion you made. Yes you are right its a weapon. A very dangerous one." Harper takes the revolver and places it back in his work desk. "How long have you been reading those books?"

"All night. I was going to go to sleep at first before I noticed the large bookshelf in the living room. I just couldn't help myself, I haven't stopped reading until you woke up."

"You're not tired even one bit?"

"Oh no, once I start reading I just don't seem to stop. I take it you are lawyer, a lot of the books you have are on court law."

"Well you are partially correct. I used to be lawyer years ago. Now I'm a freelance detective. Yesterday was the last time I had been in court in over three years."

"So what made you switch from lawyer to detective?"

"Well about 9 years ago I was a prominent lawyer here in New York, my parents both died when I was young so I was raised by my grandfather. He was arguably the best police chief in New York. But then he was found dead one day in his office. The police never found out who did it. So I quit my lawyer job and became a detective in the hopes I will eventually find my grandfathers killer."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, you had no idea."

"What's Batari...Batarea... Ugh I can't pronounce the word."

"I think you mean Bataireacht."

"Yeah that. What is it? I found a book with that title on your shelf. I haven't gotten around to reading it yet"

"It's Irish Stick Fighting. Most people have trouble saying the name right so you can just call it Bata."

"Oh I see it's another one of your martial arts books. I didn't give them a look at but I was quite impressed with the collection you have. You have books Pugilism and Highland broadsword. I take it you can take care of yourself if you were ever attacked."

"More or less. What about you? All I know of you Twilight is your name and where you are from."

"Where do I start? I'm a student of the Canterlot School For Gifted Unicorns studying abroad in Ponyville. I am the personal apprentice to Princess Celestia the ruler of Equrstria, where I am from."

"How did you become the pupil to the princess?"

"You see all unicorns can use magic. But for me I was born with a natural aptitude for it. Princess Celestia noticed this and I have been her pupil ever since."

"Sounds like you are very talented."

Twilight's face turns red. "Stop it your making me blush."

Three knocks come from Harper's front door. A commanding voice calls for Johnathan, "Sir it's me Edward, we have a bit of a situation here. We could really use your help on this case if possible."

"Just give me a minute. I will be right out."

"Who's that?", asks twilight.

Harper walks to the front door and observes through the key hole. "It's Detective Edwards from the New York police. Most of my crime solving work is done with him. He usually asks for my help when the police get a troubling case. From the look on his face they just got one."

"I take it he is not the best detective out there. Otherwise he wouldn't need your help."

"Your right about that. He's not that incompetent, he just over looks some of the smaller details." Harper cups his hand around his mouth and paces around. "You obviously would make a much better detective then he would. If you were human I would ask for your help. Except you're not."

"Well that may be true, but I do happen to know a spell that could rectify that problem I have read enough books on your world it shouldn't be hard for me to adjust."

"You mean you have a shape shifting spell?"

"No don't be silly. I happen to know an invisibility spell. I can silently tag and when I'm ready to help you I can just deactivate it."

"You will have to be careful when you become visible. I already explained how others might react a lot worse than I did last night."

The door knocks once again. "Harper are you going to help us or not?"

"I will just give me a moment." He pauses for a brief second. "If I were you Twilight I would hurry and cast that spell now. Edwards sound a bit more impatient than he usually is."

"Alright fine." Twilight's horn glows while she casts the mentioned spell. A shower of sparks leaps from her horn and envelops the purple unicorn. In the span of just two seconds, she vanishes.

"Good but will I still be able to hear you?"

"Of course."

"Then let's get started on this case." Harper opens the front door and finds Edward with his hand raised in the air ready to knock again. The police detective wearing a Grey coat with a black bowler hat is shocked at Harper's timing. A fraction of a second longer Edward would be knocking the door once more.

"I'm sorry Harper I didn't know you were ready."

"Don't worry about it." Harper observes Edward's short red beard. "What's with the new look Edward?"

"Mrs. Edward seems to think it makes me look more professional. She insisted I grow one."

"I disagree."

"I told her you would say something like that. Who were you talking to in there?"

"What?"

"Before I knocked for the first time I was certain I heard two voices coming from your apartment."

"Oh you mean that. I was reading a new play manuscript I had obtained in the mail yesterday. Usually I will read the lines out loud to get the full effect of the writers work."

"Are you sure you weren't talking to someone else?"

"Quite. See for yourself."

Edward takes a step inside and inspects the place. The kitchen, couch, and study, the place was, empty not a soul to be found. "Well I am sorry for doubting you sir. I could have sworn I heard two distinct voices."

"Not a problem. So what is this case anyways?"

"Forgive me for my secrecy but it is hard to explain. I think you should just see it for yourself and you will understand."

"Harper looks around the street. "Fair enough Edward. But, where is our transportation?"

"Oh the crime scene is only a few blocks away we shall be walking there."

"Alright then Edward could you show us..er I mean me the way."

Pointing his finger down the street. "Right this way sir."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well here we are sir," says Edward pointing at a dimly lit black door in a secluded alleyway.

"Isn't this the old Maxfield Hopegood theater?" John inquires.

"Was to be more accurate. It has been closed for some time."

Harper looks over his shoulder and observes four perfect circular indentations in the mud behind him. He knew they were from Twilight's hooves. The freelance detective had been doing this every five minuets to be certain she was right behind him.

Edward scrambles through his coat pocket. "Now where did I place that key?" Shaking his jacket a large brass keys falls out and lands in the mud. Some of the splatter makes it way onto Twilight's face. Without warning a quiet sneeze passes by her lips. The police detective flinches at the noise, "What was that?"

"Oh that was me sir, I am terribly sorry. It seems I have gotten a bit of mud on my face."

"Since when have you had such a quiet sneeze?"

"For as long as can remember." Harper spots the key in front of him. Taking a piece of cloth out of his jacket, he picks up the key and cleans it. "You really need to find a better way of keeping track of valuables." He hands the brass key to Edward.

"I will try to remember that." Taking the key Edward unlocks the door. With an loud creak the door opens leading to backstage. The entire room covered in dust and cobwebs gave the place a haunted feel.

"So where is the body?"

"It's right here behind the curtain."

Pulling the curtain aside John could see the body of the victim. A large 6 foot tall man with a bald head lies sprawled out across the center of the stage. The man appeared well built, capable of performing great acts of physical strength. He lays there wearing a pair of black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. Apart from the fact that he was dead, the man seemed to be in good health.

"Any idea who this man is?", asked Harper

"No unfortunately. We even asked the owner of the building and he said he didn't recognize him."

Harper paces around the body to get a good look. "Edward if you would excuse me I would like a few minuets in private."

"Yes but why?"

"I am trying out a new investigative technique, but it requires me to have absolute concentration. Which I won't have unless I have some privacy."

"Alright Harper you've said enough. " Detective Edward leaves the theater.

Harper looks around for a few seconds. Feeling that the coast is clear he opens his mouth, "It's okay Twilight, I think safe to reappear." In a bright flash of light the Lavender equine manifests herself, the light blinding the detective in the process. "Next time warn me when that happens."

"Oh I'm sorry." She looks at the corpse. "Wow he's ... big." Twilight notices some coal on the victims finger tips. "I can tell you one thing for certain he was definitely a factory worker." Something else she sees puzzles her though. "Uh..Harper?"

"Yes?"

"I don't see any wounds that could have caused this mans death. It's as if he just dropped dead."

"Good it's not just me. I think this might be what Edward was talking about when he asked for my help. But how could someone just drop dead in fit physical condition?"

"Well...I can think of one way, but...you know what forget what I said."

"Anyways it seems that this is a case of a robbery gone wrong. Although his pockets have been turned inside out, the killer seems to have neglected this gold bouillon bar from his pocket." Harper pulls out the small bar and tosses it to Twilight. "This was a murder meant to look like a robbery."

"You're joking right?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You expect me to believe that this man was murdered for two bits worth of gold?."

"Assuming a 'bit' is a gold coin I now take it that gold doesn't have as much value where you're this world gold is not very easy to come by."

"I see," says Twilight looking under the victim's neck. "Well this might help us figure out who he is, he's a former Rough Rider. He has a tattoo of their emblem on the back of his neck."

"How do you know about the Rough Riders? You only came to this world yesterday."

"I read about them from your library from last night. The question I have is why does the victim have gold bullion with him to begin with? If gold is as valuable here as you say it is then I would have cashed it in long ago if I were him. "

"You are right about that," he says. "Can I take a closer look at the bullion?"

Using her horn the unicorn levitates the gold into the detectives hand. Harper is puzzled on how that happened. "So that's how you levitate. You use your horn," says Harper pulling out a small magnifying glass.

"Yes that's how we unicorns channel our magic."

Placing the hand lens up to his eye Harper is able to see the smaller details of the bullion bar. Although it's hard to see the investigator can make out the faint initials of the person who made the bar. "Well I think know who we need to talk to next. The initials say S. H. I recognize them. They belong to a jeweler who's expertise I needed on my court case from yesterday. "

"Is this jeweler the true owner of the gold?"

"No, he is the one who smelted it down for our stranger. He might be able to tell us who the victim is. But the real question is how on earth did he die?"

Unknown to the pair, from behind the curtain appears the barrel of a revolver pointed at the two. The gunman slowly pulls down on the hammer producing a faint clicking sound. Hearing the sound Harper turns around and spots the assailant. "TWILIGHT LOOK OUT," he shouts.

Twilight turns around and spots the revolver, without haste she throws up a force field. Harper leaps at the weapon and grabs it. The gun goes off as John rams his elbow in the back of the gunman's neck knocking him out cold.

"Twilight are you alright?"

"I think so. Boy that thing was loud. I thought you were just overacting this morning. " Looking at the floor in front of her she spots a small deformed piece of metal. "What on earth it this?"

Harper bends over and picks up the object. "It looks like the bullet that was fired from the revolver. Did you do something to it?"

"Well I cast a shield spell to stop it. But that took quite a bit out of me. MY shield barely held up. If it was going any faster I think it would have went through."

"Just count yourself lucky. This was one of the weaker ones. A larger caliber might have gone through."

Detective Edwards barges into the theater with his gun drawn. "Harper what in God's name is going on here?" Turning around he spots the unicorn. "What is that?" he says pointing his gun at her.

Johnathan steps in between Twilight and the detective. "Edward you need to listen to me very carefully. Her name is Twilight and as you can see she is not from around here. She is of no threat and I need you to lower you weapon." Harper places his hand around the barrel.

"I will sir. But only because I trust your judgment." He lowers his firearm and places it back into his coat pocket. "How did she get here anyhow?"

"It's kind of a long story," says Twilight.

"Edward I can explain it to you later but right now I need your help," Harper speaks. "Do you have your handcuffs with you?"

"I always do."

"Good because we need to cuff our assailant here before he wakes up."

Detective Edward turns the body face up, grabbing the gunman's hands he places them in the iron cuffs. "For goodness sakes Harper how hard did you hit him?"

"Probably hard enough to where he is going to have a very bad headache when he comes to."

The unicorn observes a broken gold chain hanging from the mans vest. "Hey guys I think you need to take a look at this."

Harper recognizes the gold chain. From one look at it he knew what it was. Part of him was glad he found Mr. Harding killer. But something else was bothering him. This simple case was a lot bigger than it looked. "Edward. I want you to take this man to the station and have him arrested for attempted murder. Then go down to Hartford and sons and ask the owner of any recent transactions with customers. Ask if any of the customers descriptions matches our victim."

"I will get right on it. But what about you sir?"

"Me and Twilight will go to the late Mr. Harding's place. There are some more questions I need to ask my client."

"Client? you mean the one from you case you told me about?", asks the equine.

"The same. Although I may not like it but my court case and this one are both connected."

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

I want to give a formal apology to anyone who thought I might have given up on the story. As you can I have not and I wish to finish this story to it's end. Long story short the reason for such a huge delay is I had to replace my computer a short while ago and I haven't gotten around to writing the next part until a couple of weeks ago. It also didn't help that next to the first part that this is the longest segment to date. Anyways I present to you part 4.

* * *

It was lucky for Twilight that the route to Mr. Harding's mansion took them just outside the city limits through a small forest. Being out in a place where people seldom traveled has given her the chance to experience this world without having to hide using her spell. "Wow the trains in this world are certainly a lot bigger than where I'm from. And the forest, there is nothing here that actually wants to kill me."

"I am not even going to ask what the forests are like in your world."

"Not all of them are bad, just one, the Everfree Forest to be exact. It just happens to be the one that borders Ponyville." The unicorn sighs with her ears pressing against her head, remembering that she is no longer in Equestria.

"Don't worry I am sure of it that you will be back home soon." Johnathan pauses, "So from what you have been telling me it sounds like you have a very colorful group of friends. And I don't mean just physically."

"Yes I am very thankful for them. I have no Idea what I would be doing if I never meet them. So who is this Mr. Quincy anyways?" she asks.

"He was my client from yesterdays court case. He was charged for killing his employer the late Mr. Harding. Lucky for him I was able to convince the court of his innocence."

"How was Mr. Harding killed?"

"His head was bashed in with a rock, that same rock was found by the police later."

"Any witnesses?"

"Only one, my client. He witnessed the murder happen with his own eyes but sadly he couldn't see any distinguishing features of the attacker." Harper points ahead, "Ah just over this small hill and we should be on Mr. Harding's property.

Standing at the front door to the mansion Harper begins to look over every detail of the front door. Every brick, hinge, and polished brass all in tip top condition, he fails to notice a single design flaw in the entrance. Looking to his left he picks up a small rock, tossing it in his hands he judges the rock's weight.

"Let me guess," says Twilight. "There is a hidden key in that rock that will let us in right?"

"Something like that." He tosses the rock through a nearby window. The crashing of the glass so loud it could wake up the next door neighbors if there were any. The detective then climbs through the broken window and opens the french doors from the inside. He becomes puzzled when he does not see his companion standing outside. He closes the doors and turns back around where he sees Twilight standing inside.

With an angry look on her face the unicorn pounces on Johnathan causing him to fall back first onto the floor. "Have you gone insane?" she says angrily. "I may not be an expert on law in this world like you are but I think you just broke a few."

"Twilight it was either that or go all the way back to my apartment to fetch the key." Johnathan pauses, "How did you get in here anyways?"

The equine gets off of Harper, "I teleported, let me show you." In a quick flash of light she now stands on the opposite side of the room. "It's a lot like the spell that sent me here, except on a smaller scale. If I had known you were going to do that I would have just teleported inside and spared you the trouble."

"Sadly it's too late to do anything about it now." Getting up he shakes the dirt off his clothes. "Let's go upstairs to Mr. Harding's office. If there are any clues to find, they will be in there."

The detective duo enter Mr. Harding's office. Looking around Twilight sees a large library, an oak desk with some books on and a large double window on the center wall that is currently open with a red window seat. "What did Mr. Harding do for a living?"

"He was an inventor. He made his fortune over the years from the numerous patents that he owned for items such as a meat grinder, a new type of rifle, and a new pocket watch design. I was told by Mr. Quincy that before he was murdered he was working on drawing up a new patent."

"A blueprint for what exactly?"

"Quincy didn't know. He said that Mr. Harding was very secretive about stuff like that. Anyways I think we should get started. Remember we are looking for any connections between our theater victim, the assailant, and Mr. Harding's death."

Twilight heads over and looks at the desk. A series of drawing's and books cover the top. Despite the fact the desk is covered in all the material required to work, something seems off about it to her and she can't place her hoof on it. "Pen, books, but no paper. Harper I think you need to come and take a look at this."

"What is it?" He walks up behind Twilight.

"Just from looking at Mr. Harding's desk it seems that both of us through the same routine when writing. Look he has a fresh candle that's ready to be lit, a stack of books to do some last minuet research, and a pen out, but there is no paper. "

Harper cups his hand around his mouth. "Strange, " he his head up he looks at the various photos of Mr. Harding. His jaw drops as one photo in particular catches his interest. In the photo is Mr. Harding, sitting down with a large man playing a game of chess. He grabs it off the wall and takes a closer look. "Twilight I think this photograph might get us a little closer to solving this case."

"Who are these two?"

"The man on the left is Mr. Harding himself. But do you recognize the man he is playing chess with?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't"

"Try imagining him without any hair."

"That's...that's our victim from the theater."

"We..well you actually should ask Mr. Quincy who he is."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Quincy told me when he was my client about him. His name is Carlisle Ewell. He was a iron worker who made most of Mr. Harding's inventions into reality."

"How do you know it's him though?"

"Mr. Quincy mentioned that his boss would always play chess with Mr. Ewell." Harper places the photo back on the wall. "Now that we found our connection between the cases, we just need to piece together the rest."

"That still doesn't answer the question of the missing papers. At some point someone other than both Harding and Quincy had to have come in here at some point and taken them." Twilight looks over at the office window. She walks and props herself up onto the window seat. Using her horn the window levitates to close. The unicorn squints her eyes as she inspects the glass.

"What do you see Twilight? Does something catch your eye?"

"Yes. There is a palm print on the glass. Someone must have come in through the window and taken the paper recently. The window is spotless except for the print."

"From the looks of it that what ever was on these papers was what the true killer was after. There is a tree just out side the window which someone could climb in from. I think Harding caught the culprit trying to sneak in and that why he was killed. Then after that at some point the killer came back and grabbed those papers. " The detective opens the office door. "I think we have found what we came here for. This part of the mystery has been solved. We should head over to Hartford and Son's next."

Both Twilight and Johnathan stand on the outside of Hartford and Sons.

"Can you explain why we are coming here if we were able to identify Mr. Ewell," the unicorn asks.

Harper turns around, "Well it's...ugh."

"What, is some thing wrong?"

"It is a bit hard to talk to somebody when I can't see them."

"When Mr. Hartford was my expert witness he acted a bit peculiar after I showed him a watch that I now think came from our lone gunman. At first I assumed it was because the watch was too valuable and he didn't want to break it."

"But now?"

"I believe that he recognized the watch." Harper knocks at the door to the shop three times. On the third knock the door silently creaks open. "That's odd the door should be locked. It's way past business hours." The detective reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a revolver. "Stay here," he says.

Johnathan steps into the store. Quickly glancing over it is hard to spot anything in the dark. Try as he will he can only make out a small feint outlines.

"Can you see anything?", asks Twilight. "Do you need me to cast an illumination spell?"

"As long as you can stay invisible."

"That wont be a problem." A small purple spark flies past Harper and illuminates the shop in a faint lavender aura. Under the light the pair sees the faint outline of a man lying on the shop floor.

"O my god," says Harper running towards the body.

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward." The investigator put his finger around Edward's neck. Feeling a pulse he lifts him up. "Edward it's me Johnathan. Are you alright?"

Edward slowly coming too is barley able to answer. "What...what is going on?"

"You were laying on the floor. I think you might have been attacked."

With Johnathan's help Edward slowly stagger to his feet. His legs wobbling from their loss of strength. A loud cough passes his lips, "What time is it?'

"It's almost 10 at night. What on earth are you doing here? You should have been at the station long ago."

"I'm sorry but since the shop was on the way to the station I figured that it would be easier to stop and speak to Mr. Hartford before dropping our suspect off at the station."

"You know that is against police policy to carry a suspect around for that long. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know I was walking to the station and out of nowhere the thought just came to my head."

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now. Where is he anyways?"

"He handcuffed right behind the counter." The police detective looks over his shoulder. His face enrages finding the culprit is not present. "DAMN!"

"Hey, watch your language in front of woman."

"Why? Is Twilight with you?"

"Yes she is. But right now she is hiding until it's safe to come out."

"I believe it's safe."

"What about Mr. Hartford?"

"He wasn't downstairs when I got here. I checked on his upstairs bedroom but it was locked."

"Twilight I think it is okay to appear again. Just be on your guard, I don't like the fact that the store was left unlocked."

"Thank you," the unicorn speaks. A quick flash of light she now stands between the two detectives. "Now then since we are all here together lets see if we can finally solve this case."

"Agreed", says Edward. "Now then since I wasn't able to track down Mr. Hartford what did you two find out?"

"Our theater victim goes by the name of Mr. Ewelle and he was a close friend of Mr. Harding's."

"And Mr. Harding was apparently killed over some important documents," says Twilight. "I know that his bedroom is locked but is it possible to go upstairs and look around? We might find something useful."

"I agree with Twilight on this."

The trio make their way upstairs to the upstairs bedroom. Harper placing his hand on the door turns the knob. He pushes the door and it slowly creaks open. The room itself is small, a small desk, window, and a bed which remains occupied.

"Edward I thought you said this room was locked when you got here?" whisper Harper.

"It was, I tried knocking but no one seemed to answer." He walks over to the bed, looking at Mr. Hartford's head he sees a small bullet hole. "Forget about asking him anything, he's dead."

"It seems that every time we seem to get answers, ten more questions pop up." The lavender equine enters the room and looks around. Her eyes focus in on a pill bottle by the bed side. Using her horn she levitates the bottle up to her face to get a better look. "Harper I am not familiar with this type of medicine."

"Let me take a look at it then," as he grabs the bottle. He brings the bottle up to his face. "It's a bottle of sleeping aids. This could explain why he wasn't awoken to his killer."

"Any idea on how long he might have been dead?", inquirers Edward.

Twilight takes a quick look at the corpse. Using her front hoof she lifts up Mr. Hartford's cold limp arm. "His body still appears limp, so not very long. He has been dead a couple of hours at the most."

"Well if it's okay I think we should all call it a night. It's just past 10 and I need to get back to the police station and fill out some reports."

"Yes it is quite late and I am getting tired my self," says Twilight. "I think the best thing is for all of us to go home and get some rest. We can continue to look into this case first thing in the morning."

Harper lets out a sigh as he pinches his eye sockets. Opening up his jacket he pulls out his pocket watch and looks at the time. "Okay then here is what we will do. Twilight and I will go back to my place catch some rest. We will come back at 10 O'clock sharp tomorrow to finish what we started agreed.

"Agreed," says both Twilight and Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

"That will be five cents sir," says the paper boy.

Harper digging through his vest pocket pulls out a single Indian Head. He hands the coin to the young boy. "Here you go." Grabbing the newspaper he opens it up to the first page. "So anything interesting happening?"

"Just a band of jewel thieves."

"Oh what about them?"

"Not much sir. The police hasn't said anything. Just that they have only been stealing specific items from the shops they hit."

"Well I am sure if there is anything else that might be interesting I might find it later, thanks."

"Thank you," the paper boy says running down the street.

Johnathan tucks the paper under his arm and closes the front door to his apartment. Walking over to the front window he peers out and looks for any sign of the boy. "It's alright to come out now."

Twilight pops up from under the dinning table. "At least I didn't need to use that stupid invisibility spell." She pulls out on of the chairs and seats herself down. A small hot tea kettle floats across the table and pours tea into two small cups. "So explain to me why we aren't heading back to the scene of the crime?"

Harper pulls out a chair and sits across from Twilight. "Because sometimes it is helpful to just sit back and not think about the case. I find that when one returns to work it gives them a whole new perspective on the case. Besides Edward can wait for us."

"And thats why you are reading the mourning paper?"

"Precisely."

The unicorn takes a sip from her tea cup and looks up at the ceiling, contemplating the architecture. She brings the tea glass back up and takes another sip. A sudden realization races across her mind as she spews the tea in Harper's direction. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry."

Harper puts down the newspaper and begins to pat his clothes. "Would you mind explaining to me why you got tea all over the paper?"

"Forgive me it's just...I just remembered that I am supposed to be making arrangements for Princess Celestia's Jubilee celebration."

"Princess Celestia's what?"

"Jubilee. It's a very important celebration to mark her thousand year rule over Equestria. I am supposed to Canterlot right now making sure all of the preparations are in order. Oh the princess is going to be very disappointed in me."

Harper gets up from his seat and grabs the nearest towel from the kitchen and begins to dry off the newspaper. "From what you have told me about the princess it sounds like she is very reasonable. And I am certain that she will understand when you tell her what has happened. So what is supposed to happen at this Jubilee anyways?"

"Any pony who is any pony is going to be there. There is going to be a big parade followed by a speech by the princess herself. And to end it all there is going to be a large banquet with a grand fireworks display."

Harper continues to dry of the paper. "Sounds like its going to be quite a big event." He takes the towel off of the paper and spots something odd in one of the news articles. "Twilight there is a map of the city and a pen in my desk could you go get them?"

"Sure but why?"

"There is something about the paper that just got my attention."

Twilight pulls the map out from the desk using her magic. The map unfolds as it passes over Harper's head. The pen with an inkwell follow and land next to the investigator's hand.

Harper rips off a piece of the news paper and hands it to Twilight. "Would you be so kind as to read those addresses off for me?"

"Certainly, Raymond 344, Stanley 523, 739 Edgar, and Doyle 221." The unicorn pauses watching Harper write on the map. "Whats so special about these addresses?"

Johnathan sets his pen down. "Why don't you see for yourself." He turns the map around and shoes it to Twilight. The map shows four dots that make the outline of an almost perfect circle. "You see, yesterday while we were out there was a series of jewelery store thefts. Although it is unclear as to what was taken, according to the address list from the paper all of them happened no further than fifteen blocks from here."

"Great another set of questions that need to be answered. So what exactly does this have to do with our case?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"What?" A stern look comes across her face. "How can you be so sure?"

"Think back to when we went to Hartford's place last night. Nothing was missing nor out of place." Harper folds the map back up.

"So what was the whole point of doing this then?"

"Remember what I just told you about stepping back and forgetting about everything."

"Yeah. I see what you mean" She pauses and looks around the architecture some more. But soon Twilight's eyes light up. "Like just now. Now that I think about it both the store and theater are not that far away from each other."

Harper folds up the news paper. "Since you brought that up it does seem a bit odd." He walks over to his work desk and places the paper on top. His foot bumps into something underneath. He bends down to look and finds a single page of text sitting at his feet. Picking up the paper and inspecting it he sees a large array of symbols that are unknown to him. "I take it this is one of yours."

Twilight looks at the paper in Harper's hands. The second her eyes make contact her jaw drops. "Those... those... are from the book." Her horn glows as the paper is yanked out of Johnathan's hands and it flies .

"Which book? You only told me about about half of the book in your library during our train ride yesterday."

"THE book Harper." She sees Johnathan giving her a puzzled look. "The one with the spell that sent me here. I must the ripped it from the book in the confusion and mot notice it." She reads the page over front and back, stopping at the dreaded spell that caused her the ordeal. "Here it is."

"Let me see it." He walks up behind Twilight. He grabs the page and looks over the spell. After a brief read he flips the page over and continues to read. The thickness of the paper intrigues him. "Hang on something is not right here," he says. He grabs a letter opener from his desk and jabs it between the folds of the paper. Pulling the letter opener out the page separates becoming two pages. "Twilight, these pages are stuck together. You seem to have used parts of two spells together. I am surprised that you didn't notice something like that. The other spell seem to do with going through walls."

Twilight's ears press themselves against her forehead. "I see." She pauses, not sure what to say about an obvious mistake. "I always use magic when reading so I never actually touch any of the pages. I can't believe I didn't notice something that obvious. If i did I would still be in Ponyville right now." She looks down to the floor too embarrassed to look at Harper. For a few seconds she dosen't even acknowledge his presence. Suddenly a thought comes across her mind. "Wait a second, now that I know what went wrong I can make corrections and go back home sooner than expected."

Turning away from the pages she looks straight at the empty kitchen. A lighting bolt jolts out from the unicorn's horn. The lightning bolts hits the kitchen wall and forms into a blue portal. "Johnathan."

"What is it?"

"Chances are I will never use that botched spell ever again." A tear rolls down her eye. "That means that I will never see you again."

"I am aware of that." He walks up to the unicorn. "But I just want you to know that the time we did know each other I thoroughly enjoyed." He opens his arms and gives the purple pony a hug. What was seconds seemed to last like minuets ans neither wanted the hug to end.

Sure enough Twilight breaks it up. "Wait a minute. I do feel bad about leaving you and Edward in the middle of a case."

"Don't worry about it. Him and I have had cases solved in worse situations than this." He holds his breath. "But you need to go through that portal and back home you understand me?"

"Yes I do." The unicorn finally gets up the nerve and walks through. The second she is out of view the portal dissipates revealing the wall blank kitchen wall behind it. Now finally gone Harper finally allows his tears to come forward.

"I am going to miss you Twilight."

The library is filled with a great orange light. The portals turbulence forces assorted papers and books fly around from off the shelves. A single bolt of lightning shoots out from the portal hitting in front of Twilight's reading desk. The crack of the bolt so loud, it's heard through out the entire building. There stands Twilight with the book at her hooves surrounded by a small singe ring on the floor where she stands. The unicorn looks around and is overcome with joy now that she is home

"TWILIGHT", shouts Spike. The dragon runs across the room and leaps into the air. He lands at the equine's feet. "Twilight you're all right," he says with tears in his eyes.

Petting Spike's forehead,"Don't worry, I'm okay. Where are all the others? I would think that they would be here wondering where I am?"

"They went all over Ponyville looking for you. Celestia even sent a whole team of her guards to help look. I stayed here in case you ever came back. Which you did."

"Well as you can see I am perfectly safe, there is nothing to worry about. But right now I need you to do something for me?"

Spike gets up onto his feet. "What is it?"

"I need you to write a letter to the princess telling her that I am fine and that there is nothing to worry about. Also tell her that starting tomorrow I will begin to reusing my duties looking over the jubilee preparations."

"Right I'll get right on it." Spike runs and grabs a pen and paper from Twilight's reading desk. Without haste he dictates the unicorns word to paper. Finished he holds the paper up and belches out green fire. The paper and fire combine into a green mist which vanishes into thin air. "So what did happen anyways? You did disappeared for two whole days."

"Remember that book that I just got in the mail. Well I didn't notice that some of the pages were stuck together which meant I used a part of another spell which caused me to be sucked into a portal that sent me to another world."

"Your joking," says Spike crossing his arms.

"I'm serious."

"OK OK I believe you, but that does sound scary."

"I was scared for a short moment. But I was fortunate enough to be transported into the home of a human who was kind enough to look after me. To be honest I actually enjoyed my stay."

Spike draws a puzzled look on his face. "A human?" He pauses, "Oh you mean those imaginary beings that walk on two legs which Lyra always talks about."

"Yes but apparently humans are real Spike. I thought they were just from stories that parents told to their kids." Twilight's face grows a large smile. "You know what I should do? I should write a book about my experience. I think it would make for..."

A loud knock coming from the front door interrupts the unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle," shouts a commanding voice. "Open the door, I must see you immediately."

"It's the princess," says Twilight. "I recognize that voice anywhere. Except I have never heard her speak in that tone before. It kind of worries me."

"What should I do then?"

"She's the princess Spike, what do you think? Open the door."

As if hell itself was at Spike's heels he runs to the door and opens it. Behind the door stand Celestia accompanied by two of her royal winged guards. The trio let themselves into the library.

"Where is it?" Celestia asks.

"Where is what?" Twilight inquires.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Twilight."

"Oh you must mean this." With her horn she levitates the red spell book and the torn pages for the princess to see. The aura surrounding the book changer from purple to yellow as Celestia take ownership. One of the guards plus out a large wooden box and opens the lid. The book fits perfectly inside as the lid closes shut.

Celestia turns to her guards. "Take this back to the palace immediately."The pegasus guards off. She turn back to her pupil, "Forgive me Twilight, but I am afraid this book shouldn't be in your possession. Whatever happened over the past few days is not to be mentioned to anypony. However I do expect you to resume your duties tomorrow."

"Yes princess."

Celestia let's her self out as Spike closes the door behind her.

"I can't believe what just happened," says Twilight. "The princess have never acted like that before. She seemed more concerned about the book than the fact that I'm safe. "

"What do you think it means?"

"I wish I knew." The unicorn pauses, "Spike you said that she sent a whole team of her guards to look for me right?"

"Yes what about it?"

"I don't think they were there to look for me they were there to get their hooves on the book. The princess is hiding something from me Spike, and I am determined to find out what."


	6. Chapter 6

The two inspectors stand inside the shop of once more. The time of day allows for the shop to be well illuminated revealing all of the assorted jewelry and watches that the owner kept on display. Harper looking back and forth between the display pieces takes in his surroundings, trying to make sense of all the evidence. Edward stands need the front door which lies open, as if waiting for the signal to leave.

"Are going to be alright sir?" Asks detective Edward. "It seems to me that you have gotten a bit attached to her."

"I am fine Edward, Twilight is back home where she belongs. Now lets go over this one more time," Harper says standing back in the shop of Mr. Hartfords. "You walked into the shop and handcuffed the suspect by the front door correct?"

"Yes that's correct," Edward complies. "What is the point of all this? We have already been over this five times."

"I am aware of that. I just want to make sure we did not over look anything."

"With your attention sir I find that hard to believe." Edward takes out his pocket watch and inspects the time. "Well it's half past four, I think we have been here long enough." He walks to the door just as he passes by Harper he sees his face and recognizes that look of his. "Something is bothering you, am I right?"

The detective holds his tongue and paces about. His mind racing with many thoughts not sure of which ones to make sure of. "What has been bothering me this whole time is the fact that whoever knocked you out was very lucky."

Edward walks back into the shop and closes the door behind him. "How do you figure that?"

"Think about it, you yourself said that the thought occurred for you to come here first before the police station."

"Yes that is true, but what about it do you find odd?"

"Whoever knocked you out had to have been here at the exact moment you arrived . Either the culprit was the luckiest person alive, or the attacker knew you were going to be here."

Edward walks around the shop for a few seconds with his hand around his chin. "Yes but the attacker could have just waited for me to arrive later after my stop to the station."

Harper raise his finger in objection. "That is true, but our morning shooter wouldn't have been with you at the time. By now it should be obvious that he was the reason you were attacked."

"How can you be so sure? What was the point of killing then?"

"Think about what has been happening over the past few days. Twilight and I were able to figure out that my court case, 's murder, and this store are all connected. Also I believe that all of these murders are the tying up of looses ends. When we find our suspect, he will most likely be dead, that I am sure of."

A police officer runs through the door of the shop interrupting the conversation. "I am sorry to barge in on you two like this."

"What's your name, and what is so important that you would come in here like this?"

The officer takes of his service hat "It's officer McShane sir. I am here because I think we found him."

*****  
Out in the back alley to a old munitions factory the air has the faint smell of coal. The red cobble stone bricks that make up the building have attained a certain patina to the showing their age. Officer McShane shows the detective duo to the body. The body lies in a slump back first with an empty beer bottle in hand taints the cobblestone wall. "The cleaner found him earlier this morning. We would have brought you over here sooner except it wasn't until a few hours ago he was one of your suspects."

Harper bends over and picks up the bodies wrist. He drops letting it fall slack to the ground. " I am no medical expert, but my experience tells me that he has been dead for at least twelve hours." He turns to McShane, "Thanks for your assistance officer but I think me and Edward can take it from here." The police officer obliges and leaves the detectives alone.

Detective Edward's voice comes off in a sharp tone "Harper you were right about finding him. I swear I will hunt down this killer if it takes me all night if I have to."

Harper still observing the corpse tries to calm his employer, "Don't get mad at yourself. None of us knew what was going to happen. Now come here and help me tune the body over."

The duo together turn over the body slowly as to make sure not to disturb any potential evidence. Face up a large bullet hole sits dead center in the victims chest rift where the heart lies. The corpses face reviews the last expression the man has ever had. The eyes shut right indicating the mans last second were filled with grief and fear.

"This looks to be a simple execution," Edward says. "But why shoot him in the heart? Shooting someone in the head seems to be a lot simpler."

Harper still looking at the body brings out a small tape measure. He runs it across to open wound examining its width. "Yes you are correct about that my friend. But a shot to the heart is much less messy." He points to the wound, "Look here, there is almost no blood present because the round is still embedded in his chest. Coupled with the fact the wound seems to have been caused by a small caliber firearm indicates that the killer was careful not to leave a mess."

Edward kneels over to get a better look at the body. "Now hold on a moment here. Why go through all this effort then? wasn't killed from a shot to the chest."

Harper continues to further examine the wound. "Probably because the assassin was trying to keep from drawing attention to himself. If a caliber that small was used it wouldn't have made much noise. With the lack of blood, anybody walking by would have assumed that he was passed out drunk. Which I think was the killers intention."

"Jonathan I do not like the direction this case is taking. Normally after you arrive the case is solved by the end of the day, but this," he takes off his hat "four bodies so far and not a clue as to what's going on."

"You are right about that Edward there would have been five if it weren't for...", Harper's eyes widen as he ooks back at the corpse.

"What is it Harper? Did something just come to you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," he flips the body back over and turns out the pockets. "Dammit!" pounding his fist into the ground. Harper sits still not moving, not even speaking, after some seconds he takes in a deep breath. "I am sorry for that outburst, it's just something you said triggers a thought in my head. Except the evidence that would prove my suspicions isn't present. For his pockets are clean, the assassin is probably to blame for this."

"Might I try something if you don't mind sir?" Edward bends over and lifts up the shoes of the corpse. He taps both soles and hears a faint echo coming from the left one. Cupping his hand over the sole he pulls it of to reveal the hollow cavity which it contains. Inside lies a gold bullion and be hands it to Harper. "If there is anything my years of detective work have taught me its that crooks are always finding methods of hiding their valuables."

Harper grands the bullion. "Edward you are a genius." He holds the gold up to the light to inspect it. "Just like I thought just like the one carried by Mr. Ewell."

"That is great, but what does it mean?"

"It means we need to go back to my apartment immediately." Harper stands back up onto his feet.

"What for, has this case been solved sir?"

"Not even close, if anything the case is heating up. I hate to be right, but Twilight is in grave danger."


	7. Chapter 7

With all of the success that this fanfic has had since I have started it, its become a lot more popular than I expected So because of this I will setting up a writing blog for this story and any other fanfics I may end up doing in the future. When the blog is up and running I will post the link here with the next update to the story.

* * *

"All right lets go over this one more time," says the unicorn. "Ready?"

"Ready,"says the purple dragon holding up a paper and quill.

"Okay, pen?"

"Check."

"Paper?"

"Check."

"Backpack filled with various office supplies?"

"Check and check." He rolls up the paper and places it into the backpack. "Um Twilight, would you would you mind explaining to me why I am doing this again?"

"Because I can't look over the jubilee preparations and do some detective work at the same time. I have an obligation to make sure things are taken care of. That's why I am having you go to Canterlot and talk to that bookstore owner for me. I am going into town to check up on the preparations for the celebration. After the bookstore head over to the Canterlot archives and see if there is any info you can dig up on that book. When you are done I want you to meet me and the others at Sugar cube corner. You got all that?"

"Yeah sure, but you seem to have had something on your  
mind since Princess Celestia left. Might I ask what it is?"

Twilight begins to pace about the library. "I am kind of puzzled on why she waited until after I got back before she took the book. It was obvious when she got here she knew where the book was." She stops in place, "but enough of that. I need to get to work. Lets see Applejack is helping with the food, Rarity is making banners to be flown during the parade, Pinkie Pie is helping with the fireworks show, Rainbow Dash is making sure the sky is clear for the fireworks, and Fluttershy is putting together a acrobatic show with the help of her animals. I think that is everything, lets get started."

The apartment door flys open as the two detectives barge into the living room. Harper stands still observing the library. "How did they know?"

Edward looks over at Harper. "Who Harper?"

Harper turns back around. "We need to tear this place apart." He walks over to the book shelve and tosses all the books to the ground. He sees Edward just staring back. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Edward walks up to the same shelf and assists Harper in tearing the books off. "What is it we are looking for?"

"I won't know till we find it."

"We'll that is very comforting." He walks over to some nearby paintings and rips them off the wall. Looking at the empty space he abandons the wall and process to tear through the work desk.

Harper continues his crusade of the books shelves, looking through the pages of each and every copy of every edition. "I can't believe that I did not think of this sooner. The evidence has been here this whole time. If this had came to me earlier I would have insisted she stayed here and wait it out."

"In your defense sir I think that fact that she did appear out of nowhere did kind of throw off your game."

"But that's the point she didn't appear out of nowhere. With what has been going on over the past few days I am positive she came here for a reason."

"But can you prove it?"

Harper tosses another book onto the floor. "If we find whatever it is then yes. "

"Okay then I am going to head upstairs and see if I can find what ever it is." He walks up the staircase.

Jonathan looks at the empty shelf in disgust. Thinking to himself he comes across the realization that he might not be able to save the life of his new equine friend. Filled with anger he punches the shelf. His fist makes contact with the wall behind and produces a hallow sound. Harper taps the wall again and listens carefully. "Edward," he shouts. "I have a hammer in the upstairs closet, would you grab it for me?"

Edward makes his way back down with said hammer in hand. He hands it to his partner as Harper makes a justice to move the shelf out of the way. With ease the two lift the obstruction and toss it aside. Harper takes the hammer and swing wildly at the wall. The force of the strike hitting so hard it causes the splinters to fly across the whole apartment.

Harper reaches his hand through the hole and feels around the empty crevice. His fingertips touch a large brown burlap sack. Grabbing it, he pulls it out for a closer inspection. He opens up the sack and pulls out a red leather bound book. On the cover lies a golden seal of and inverted horseshoe. "This is it Edward. This is what we have been looking for."

"Yes but what is it?"

"Based on the description that Twilight have me, this is an exact copy of the book that started this whole ordeal." He flips through the pages. "Minus one exception, the spells here seemed to have been modified for a human to use since humans don't have horns." He continues to read the book, "Hmm we might need to make a quick trip to the nearest jewelry store. The spell requires the use of some red garnets."

"You do know how much that is going to cost right?"

"Just tell the owner they are part of the investigation as evidence from the store thefts. They shouldn't question you after that. "

"Harper I must protest this. Not only is this reckless but it is highly unethical."

"Edward let me ask you something if we don't do this Twilight could very well be dead within the next 24 hours. Do you really feel okay with forfeiting her life over ethics?"

"Alright Jonathan you got me. I will help you out even though I may not like it."

"Just get the garnets and come back here as soon as you can."

Twilight looks straight ahead at the front entrance to Sugarcube Corner. Reaching with her front hoof foreword she knocks at the door three times. The door springs open as a pinkish blur flies into Twilight knocking her to the ground. "What the hay," she says. Looking up she sees Pinkie Pie standing above her.

"Twilight, Twilight," says the earth pony. "I am so glad to see you."

"That's great Pinkie, but could you please get off of me?"

"Okie dokie," the pink mare jumps off of Twilight, allowing her to get up.

"Pinkie Pie where were you? I came here an hour ago and the Cakes told me you were out."

"Oh that we had a small hiccup trying to set-up the fireworks for tomorrow evening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we started to set them up and we noticed that were were short a few. So we had to put a speed order on some replacement fireworks. Sure enough they arrived and we were able to finish."

The two ponies step into the bakery shop. Behind the counter stands Rarity whose face lights up upon seeing the sight of her purple friend once agin. "Twilight I am pleased to see that you are alright."

"Oh hi Rarity, how are those banners coming along?"

"I just had them dropped off to the Colt Stream Guard. I must say they are some of my finest banners yet. But don't mind me intruding Twilight but what exactly happened when you vanished? You haven't said a word about it since you got back."

The pink mare bounces up and down with a spring in her legs. "Oh yes it must have been really fun wherever you went."

"I am sorry you two but when I spoke to the princess she told me not to tell anypony what happened. Although I do have to admit I did enjoy it." She looks around the shop. "Say where are the others? Shouldn't they be done by now?"

"It would appear that Pinkie Pie isn't the one who encountered a slight problem." Says the white unicorn.

Pinkie continues to jump up and down. "Oh oh maybe they were kidnapped by a Magaroth to be eaten later."

Both of the unicorns stare at the pink mare with skeptical looks. Rarity soon turns back at Twilight. "It might have to do with the fact all of us stopped to help look for you. All of us did loose a great deal of work time."

A look of worry overwhelms Twilights face. "Oh I do hope everything is going to be finished in time."

"I wouldn't worry my self dear," Rarity says. "Rainbow Dash can have those sky's clear in no time. Applejack has her whole family helping her. As for Fluttershy I can't ever think of a time where her animals fail to deliver a marvelous performance."

"We'll I think I will go and check up on them, just to be sure."

"Here they are Jonathan just like you asked." Edward hands over a small gray bag to his co-worker. "It wasn't easy but I was finally able to convince the store owner just like you said."

Reaching for the bag, Harper grabs it and pours out the contents into his hand. Out from the bag emerges three quarter sized red garnets. "Thank you, now we have everything we need to help Twilight."

Edward looks in front of him and sees a large triangle bearing three circles at each tip painted onto Harper's apartment floor. Along the triangles lines is a series of indistinguishable runes. "What exactly do we need the garnets for?"

Harper grabs the book and opens it up to the correct page. "According to the book the garnets are used as an channeling devices. Kind of like she Twilight used her horn when casting," he pauses.

"Is something troubling you sir?"

"I just realized something... but never mind that we have more important thing to do right now." Harper walks over to his work desk and pulls out a paper and pen. "This part actual comes from a second spell. If everything is done properly this should open up a portal that will lead to Twilights library." He writes down some inscriptions onto the page and set it on fire with a match. Tossing the torched paper onto the floor the painted fine begins to glow bright blue.

The garnets glow as well turning from a faint to bright red. A blue orb materializes in the apartment and floats above the triangle. The orb begins to swell growing to the size of a large bear. Both the detectives stand in awe at the sight.

"Harper," Edward asks? "This doesn't look like the portal you described to me. Are you sure this is you going to work?"

"Remember that this is the parts of two spells put together. That's how Twilight got here in the first place."

"Harper I am afraid to admit it, but I don't like the fact of walking through there not knowing exactly for sure what is on the other side."

"You won't have to worry about it because you are not coming with me."

"What in earth for? You do need my help don't you?"

Harper hands the book to Edward. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I believe that if you were to come with me you would be more of a hindrance than help. Besides there are still some questions that need to be answered on this side." He pulls out a piece of paper from his vest pocket and passes it to his partner. "Here is a list of instructions that I need you to follow to the letter. When you are finished I need you to recast this spell and send the results back to me on the other side. Can you do that?"

"As long as there is nothing unreasonable."

"Very good then." Harper begins to step into the orb. Just before he reaches it Edwards hand reaches out and stops him.

"I am sorry but...god dammit." He pauses taking several deep breaths. "Harper I know I don't say this much but I think of you as much as a friend as I do a co worker. I would hate if something bad were to happen to you. I guess this is my way of saying goodbye in case I never see you again."

"Don't worry yourself, I promise that whatever happens to me I will make sure that I am fine." Harper pats Edward on the shoulder and steps foreword into the glowing sphere.

The detective gets tossed into a large library made from gray with large blue shelves. He gets up off the floor and dusts himself off. Observing his surroundings he is awe struck by the size of the library. "This looks a lot bigger than Twilight described." He walks over the the only door he sees which resembles a jail cell door. He grabs on the the bars and tries to open the door in vain. "This can't be good."

He turns around trying to find an alternate way of getting out. All he can find is a small sky light thats too high above the shelves to reach. He does spot an odd series of wooden boxes on a shelf in the far corner of the room. He opens the first one and finds a sliver neckpiece bearing large red garnet set into a engraving of an alicorn. "Interesting," he says. He turns to a similar looking box sitting next to the first. Opening it up he to finds Twilight's copy of the book. "So that explains it."

"Hey you there!"shouts a commanding voice.

"Who said that?" inquirers Harper shutting the box. He walks over to the gate.

A white pegasus, fully plated in golden armor wielding a spear approaches the door. "This room is strictly forbidden to the outside, and more importantly what in the name of Celestia are you?" The guard points his spear through the bars within a inch of Harper's neck.

Jonathan swats the spearhead away. "Now look here I am a human who came here because my friends life is in danger. Now you can arrest me for whatever crime I might have committed, or you can let me go so that I might be able to save her."

"That's just your problem mister. The fact that you are in this room is why you are under arrest. The only one who is allowed access to this room is Princess Celestia herself."

Harper pauses and thinks of a way out of his current situation. "In that case tell Princes Celestia that I am a friend of Twilight's. I guarantee it that she will want to speak with me."


	8. Chapter 8

_With the sucess of the story and as promised I have created a blog where you check out and follow the story in a bit more detail._

* * *

"Applejack, could you be a dear and see who that is at the door?" says Granny Smith, sitting in her rocking chair swaying back and fourth.

The orange pony comes out from the kitchen and opens the front door to see Twilight standing right behind it. "Oh hey there. I didn't expect you to come buy."

The purple unicorn lets herself inside. "Now come on Appplejack you know me better than that. You should know I always make sure that everything is going according to plan. So how is everything coming together anyways?"

"We'll that's the thing Twilight," she says with a worried tone. "The pony who was supposed to be building the float for Celestia had a bad accident and had to go the hospital. That of course meant the there was nopony to finish the float so the princess asked if we could lend a hoof since the Apple family is known for building things on the fly. So because of this we haven't had as much time as we thought making the food."

"Accident, what kind?"

"Don't know much, sounded like the builder took a nasty fall."

"Oh I hope he is okay. Enough of that we are getting to far off topic how is the food coming along?"

"Very well if I don't say so myself. Why don't you try a sample." Applejack walks into the kitchen.

"I'd thought you would never ask." She follows Applejack.

The orange pony pulls out a tray from the hot oven and blows gently. She grabs a nearby spatula and takes one of the freshly baked mini quiches and offers it to Twilight. With her horn the unicorn levitates the mini quiche into her mouth.

Twilights eyes light up. "Oh my gosh these are amazing Applejack. I didn't expect you to be the kind of pony who would make quiche."

"I'm not, I only started making the when I found out that the guests at the celebration would prefer something with a bit more class. I got the recipe from Rarity and just swapped out the diced onions with diced apples."

"After tasting these you definitely have done a good job. The ponies at the palace are going to enjoy these." A pen and paper floats in front of her, the pen signs Applejack off of Twilights check list. The paper rolls up and along with the pen gets placed back into her backpack. "Everything here seems to be in order. Now I just need to check up on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

Inside a local bar detective Edwards approaches the bartender. "Excuse me sir do you have a moment?"

The bartender turns around and faces the detective. "That depends, whats your business?"

"I'm from the New York Police and I am here on official business." He pulls out some photographs of of the Mr. Ewell and tosses them to the bartender. "Do you recognize this person?"

The bartender looks over the photographs carefully. "Yeah I remember him. He came in here all the time. Always had a couple of friends with him. "

Edward pick the photographs back up and tucks them back into his coat pocket. "Could you tell me anything about them?"

"Certainly they were all veterans from the war and would always come back here to meet after work. Haven't seen any of them here for a few days now. But over the past month there was this women with them?"

"Any idea on who she was?"

"I only know her from her looks. She started showing up with them and having these conversations with them. "

"You wouldn't happen to know what they talked about?"

The bartender takes out a towel and starts cleaning the counter. "No idea. They always sat in a table in the far back."

Edward looks over his shoulder at the back tables. "What else do you know about the women?"

"She was pretty wealthy too. She always paid with gold. Every time she was here she had a small bag filled with gold coins."

You wouldn't happen to have any of those coins with you?"

The bartender walks over to the cash register. "Are you kidding? "The register bell rings as the bartender opens it. "She paid her tabs with nothing but the stuff." He pulls out a gold coin and hands it to Edward.

The inspector looks at the coin and is intrigued at the design. Not bearing any resemblance to any coin he has ever seen before. He turns around and starts walking back out of the bar.

"Hey you can't just take that!"

"Put it on my tab."

"What do you mean the book just showed up in your inventory?" objects Spike.

"For the last time yes that's what happened." Said the store owner, a green unicorn wearing a pair of reading glasses. "Books come in and out of this place all the time. So what if I don't know where the book came from."

Spike face palms, "Look pal I am trying to be reasonable here. I was sent here by Twilight to try and find out as much as I can about that book."

"Oh you are friends with Twilight? Why didn't you say so? She is our best customer." He uses his horn to levite a ledger book of the shelf behind him. He opens the book and checks the log. "Let me see here...ah ha the book was logged into our inventory a few months ago and was sold for a hundred bits this past week." He pauses and look more intensely at the page. "Hmm that's odd. I don't recognize this handwriting. It doesn't appear to belong to any of my employees." He closes the ledger, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

Spike waves as he begins leaving the book store. "Thanks but I think I found out all I can here."

"Please forgive Arrowhead," says Celestia as she escorts Harper into her private chambers. "He has only been with the royal guard for a month and has been dying to see some action." Her horn glows as a quill begin dictating her thoughts onto a paper seated at her work desk.

"Don't worry your majesty I already have. He did appear a bit anxious when I first saw him. Pardon me for asking but unlike your guard you don't seem at all surprised by me appearing here the way that I did. We're you expecting my arrival?"

"Not exactly, I have seen many strange and curious thing during my reign to be surprised."

Harper walks across the room and looks at one of the bookshelves along the far back wall. "But I am curious why you confiscated the book from Twilight. I was supposed to appear at the library back in Ponyville yet wound up here instead in your private collection instead."

The pen stops writing as it lays itself by table. "That book is far too dangerous if it found itself in the wrong hooves. I couldn't risk it if Twilight was to hold on to it. But more importantly that room is not a private collection, it's a secured room that houses various artifacts that posses great powers and are too dangerous for the general public. "

Jonathan walks over to the nearest window and looks out at the surrounding landscape. "Enough being off topic. Your majesty, I came here because I am convinced that someone or somepony as you say it, is going to try to kill your student within the next 24 hours. Twilight and I have been working on a case since she appeared in my world, and the case has seemed to have followed her here, and so have I."

"If you are that concerned for her safety I can have some of my guards accompany her."

"I don't think that will work your highness. The assassin will most likely find a way around them. I suggest you let me follow her. Our only hope of catching the assailant is by catching him in the act. Twilight is already aware of this but I am well versed in self defense. When the attacker makes his move I can intercept him."

"I am not very sure if I wish to allow the safety of my pupil in the hands of a total stranger."

"I am sorry your majesty but I don't think we have any other option."

Celestia holds her tongue and paces around the room. She stops at the window and stares out in the direction of Ponyville. "Alright Harper I will allow it, but only because you seem to have a better understanding of the situation than I do. I can cast a located spell so that we know where she is and arrange transportation."

Harper walks away from the window and walks across the room passing the work bench. His eyes make brief contact with the note Celestia had been writing. He turns back around and makes eye contact with the alicorn. "I appreciate that your majesty. But now before I leave I have just one small favor to ask."


	9. Chapter 9

Well we have seen quite a lot in the show this past month. After waiting a few weeks before posting I think it is safe to say that everypony has absorbed what had happened. With out delay I present part 9.

* * *

The Sugar Cube Corner has become a hub bustling with activity with ponies from all races and walks of life, leaving almost no table empty. The mane six are gathered around the largest table tucked away in the far back of the shop exchanging in small talk. Twilight has in front of her, the check list she has spent the whole day filling out, waiting for the last two boxes to be filled. A freshly inked pen floats above the paper ready to write.

"Okay last two items on the list. Rainbow Dash, what's the progress of the clouds over Canterlot?"

The blue pegasus fly's off of her seat into the air. Her wings manifesting a small breeze that disturbs the papers placement, forcing Twilight to use her horn to hold the paper down. "All clear Twilight. Won't be a cloud in the sky."

The floating pen checks off Dashes square. "Okay now Fluttershy, how is the animal show coming along?"

"The animals have their routine down to the letter," she says in her usual soft tone careful not to upset her friends .

"All right then, we can officially say we are ready for tomorrow's jubilee celebration," the pen checks off Fluttershy's box. The purple unicorn now feels like a large weight has been removed from her chest. Her obligations to her mentor now finished she sighs expressing her relief. "How's about a round of milkshakes on me to celebrate?"

The rest of the mane six cheer at their friends gesture. A red earth pony comes out from the kitchen with notepad in hoof and takes down their orders. After several minuets he returns with a sliver platter filled with six of the treats placing them all on the table.

"Umm Twilight?" asks Rarity. "I hope you don't find this intrusive but what did happen while you were gone? You have been acting on edge since you got back." She takes a sip from her marshmallow flavored shake.

Twilight sighs. "Okay Rarity fine, if you are going to keep on insisting I'll talk. But only if you all agree to not let a word of this past this table. Do you think you can all handle that?" She looks across the table at her friends, making sure to make eye contact with each of them, asserting her seriousness about what she had just said.

All the others look to each other and nod in agreement, soon after their attention shifts over to Rarity and give her serious looks. The white pony looks back at all if them. When her eyes cross with Fluttershy however, the pegasus drops the look on her face and ducks under the table like a scarred child. "Oh did I make you upset? I am so sorry."

"Oh no dear I am quite alright," says Rarity. "But why is everypony giving me the same look?"

"Rarity we all know you have a habit of gossiping everything that come across your ears," says Applejack. "Do you think you can keep your mouth shut?"

"Alright fine I promise to let a word of this pass my lips."

"Hello this is about me," objects Twilight waiving her hoof in the air. "Do any of you remember some of the stories your parents would tell you about a race of sentient beings that walked upright on their hind legs called humans?"

"Twilight," says Rainbow Dash. "You are not suggesting that..."

"I found it hard to believe at first but they are real. I vanished because I accidentally used parts of two spells combined. I was sent to an entire world inhabited by them."

Fluttershy manages to come back up from underneath the table. "Oh my, that's sounds quite terrifying."

"At first I thought it was. There seems to be a shortage of love and kindness among them and I witnessed this firsthand, because one of them almost killed me."

Applejack takes a sip from her milkshake and sets the glass down. "It sounds like these humans could stand to learn a little form us."

"I'll drink to that," Rarity replies.

The same red stallion returns with a notepad and pencil in mouths. "Okay Twilight the shakes comes to a total of twelve bits."

Twilight pulls out a coin purse and tosses the designated amount plus one onto the table. "Here you go, there is an extra one there for tip."

The red stallion collects the bits that Twilight had just left. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," says the purple unicorn. She waits until the red stallions leaves before she speaks her mind once again. "Who was that? I have never seen that pony."

Pinkie pies decides to answer her friends inquiry. "Oh him, that's Red Velvet, Mr. Cakes brother. He came here to run the shop since the Cakes will be working at the celebration."

"Anyways back to what I was saying. On the other side I happened to meet a particular human who I was able to convince to let me stay with him."

"How we're you able to do that?" Rarity levitates her glass to her lips. "If a total stranger happened to pop up in my home the first thing is I would do is how do you say it? Flip my lid."

"That's what was weird about it. He actually for a while though he was dreaming. So he didn't question me being there until later."

Several hours have passed as the sky is now Luna's domain. The sugary shop remains empty except for the mane six and a few others. The ponies who have been chatting the whole day are preparing to leave whole Twilight stays to await her dragon assistant.

"For Celestias sake," objects the purple mare. "How much longer are we going to have to wait. Spike should have been here hours ago."

Rarity tries to calm her friends concerns. "If we know anything about that dragon he is probably at that gem shop in Canterlot."

"Gem shop?"

"Why yes dear. Where else do you think I get the gems for my designs from? Anyways it is getting quite late and I must get my beauty sleep for tomorrow." Rarity pulls out a bit and tosses it on the table as another tip for the red stallion. She whips her purple mane and in elegant fashion leaves the sweet shop.

The shop is filled with the ambient sounds of the night as Twilight, a blue unicorn and Red Velvet remain the only occupants in the the Cakes store. The purple mare can't help but feel worried for her reptilian friend. By now he should be reporting his findings to his adoptive sister. Sadly the only thing Twilight can do is wait and hope for the best.

"Are you sure your friend is you going to be here soon?"

"I hope so." Twilight's ears droop as her chin lays across the table. Taking in a deep breath she sighs out of boredom.

Red Velvet draws a smile on his face as his eyes widen. "Hey you know what always cheers me up? A nice hot fudge sundae. I know it's a bit late, but how would you like one? My treat of course."

"That sound really good right now."

"Great," the red stallion brings up an empty glass jar from behind the front counter. "Just don't tell my brother about this. He gets very cranky whenever he hears word of me giving out free treats."

"Oh that won't be a problem."

The stallion lays out scoops of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. With a large spoons he then lays down he ours amounts of hot fudge. Velvet then pulls out a can and finishes off the dish with a cloud of whipped cream. With the sundae on a sliver platter he escorts the treat to Twilight's table.

In a purple aura the cold confection floats from tray to table. "Thanks."

"It's no problem really. I..." His pupils dilate giving his eyes thousand yard stare. Loosening his grip the tray drops to the floor making a large clash in the shop. His hand slowly tucks into his aprons pockets staying in place for nearly a minuet.

"Is something wrong?"

"TWILIGHT HE HAS A GUN!"


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight finds herself staring straight down the barrel of a small caliber pistol. The sudden thought of her life ending right there frightens her, so much she fails to muster the will move. Her mind racing to find some sort of solution to her predicament. She looks up from the gun and looks into the eyes of the red earth pony. The sight of Red Velvet's solid white eyes frighten her. Never before had she seen such a horrifying look in a pony. The memory of her previous encounter with a firearm reminds her what she should do. With much effort as she can gather, she channels all of her magic into her horn to form another shield. But something is keeping her from casting it, no matter what she does the shield won't seem to appear. The olny thing she can do is look back

Out from behind a blue unicorn grabs red velvet filter by the neck and pulls them back. The two engage in a match on the ground struggling to overcome one another. The gun isdropped from the earth ponies hoof, the unicorn kicks it back sending it to the far corner of the shop. The red pony breaks free and proceeds to run back for his Dehringer. The blue pony grabs a nearby walking stick and throws it, the stick hits red velvet's hind legs sending him to the floor once again. The blue ponyjumps forward grabbing the stick he quickly places it in front of the red stallions neck jerking his head back. After five seconds of struggling the red pony collapses all strength leaving his limbs.

"Is he dead," asks Twilight.

"No he's just asleep ."

"Thanks Harper."

The blue unicorns eyes dilate. "How... How did you know it was me?"

Twilight points her front hoof at the blue pony. "There is no such thing as a gun in this world. Yet somehow when you saw it, you knew what it was judging from your reaction."

The blue stallion sighs, "Okay fine it is me. I followed you here because I knew you were in danger."

In her bewilderment, she is more concerned with Harper's presence then the fact she is in mortal danger. "Well how is it that you got into my world in the first place? And more importantly how the hay are you a pony for that matter?"

"Well this might be hard to believe but.."

The door to the sugar cube corner swings open with great force. There stands Applejack running to the aid of her friend, with the look of rage in her eyes. She stops within arms length of Johnathan "Now what in tarnation is going on here? I heard a large bang and came in to see if you are alright." The mare looks straight at Red Velvet on the floor and back Harper."If this pony harmed you Twilight so help me I will..." She turns back around to the blue unicorn and stares straight down into his eyes putting Harper in a sense of panic.

Twilight walks in between the two. "Applejack calm down this pony just saved my life."

The anger melts away from Applejack's face. "Oh I am sorry please forgive me."

"That's not a problem," the blue unicorn obliges. He walks over and picks up the walking stick. "Twilight how come you didn't trigger shield like last time?"

"I'm not sure. When I tried to form one it didn't appear." She looks at the walking stick Harper is holding. "Hey if you are unicorn how come you didn't levitate the stick back to you when you first used it?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well what is it?" asks the earth pony.

The blue unicorn take several steps back distancing himself from the walking stick. The stick is surrounding the blue arrow and stands upright on the floor. It hovers in place, Harper struggling to get it to draw it closer. The object responds leveling itself with the floor. "Come on!" He exclaims. The stick accelerates like a jet straight at the pony. The stick makes contact with his jaw knocking him out. He falls back over elbow slamming into the ground. With his sight becoming blurry he losses conciseness.

"Jonathan? Are you alright?"

The detective eyes feel like brick and mortar, he struggles to open them. Her can hear more voices coming from The other side, encouraging him to force his eyes to respond. With one final push he succeeds with blurry sight, barley able to make out the figures whose the voices belong to.

"Oh thank heavens he is all right," speaks a voice bearing a faint British accent."

"Rarity I assure you it would take a lot more than a hit to the head to keep me down."

"We'll that's good to know. Wait how do you know who I am?"

Harpers eyesight finally clears up revealing to him the entire mane six standing around him. His eyes may be fine but his legs have yet to catch up as he barley stands straight up on all fours. "In a nutshell Twilight accidentally came into my world and,"

"You don't have to tell them about that I already brought them up to speed," interrupts the purple unicorn.

"In that case Twilight told me about all of you. Its nice to finally meet you all Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. She had nothing to say but good things about you. Well except one thing kept on bothering me."

"What was it?" Asks Applejack. "Did she spill the beans on some of our darkest secrets," she says while looking at Twilight.

"Actually it nothing to do with secrets. I just was confused when she started telling me about Pinkie."

The pink pony's jaw drops, "We'll what did she say? Did shed tell you about that one time I went too long without a party and went crazy?"

Harper gives a blank stare back at Pinkie for what she just said. "No Twilight didn't mention anything like that."

"We'll what was it? What did she say about me?"

"That's the thing, I didn't understand a word of it."

"Oh I don't see how that can be bad, that sounds just like me."

"Yeah that's the problem, I understood the partying but everything else made no sense. She said that you always break the fourth wall. What ever that means."

"Oh I think she means this." She turns away from Harper and waves at you.

"Who in Equestria are you waving too?" Inquests Rarity.

"Oh a friend."

Twilight finally fed up with the pointless conversation decides to interrupt. "We are getting sidetracked here. Harper how did you even get here?"

"The train of course."

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Not that, how did you get here in Equestria?"

"Me and Edward found a second copy of that book stashed in a hidden compartment in my apartment. The spells were a bit different but we were able to figure it out." He looks around but doesn't see the pony assassin. "Hey what happened to the earth pony who was working here?"

"I took him up to the upstairs bedroom," says Applejack. "He's out like a light. I don't know what you did but it seemed to do the trick."

Twilight finally snaps, the constant detours in conversation driving her insane. "IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA CAN WE PLEASE GET TO THE BOTTOM OF WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The crowd draws silent giving her all of their attention. Seeing everyone else stare right back at her she splays her ears across her head.

Applejack waiting for the right moment decides to finally interject I to the conversation. " I hate to break up the conversation between you two, but the rest of us need to get some shut eye. Tomorrow is a big day after all. "

" that's fine, if you need to leave then go ahead, like you said we all have a big day tomorrow. " Harper gladly walks over and opens the door allowing all of Twilights to leave. The gang says their goodbyes to their new friend leave the pair alone. The room become silent as the two cant find the words to break the silence. Finally the stallion finds the appropriate words. "I assume your friends have no idea that danger you were just in."

"No I told them I was trying out a new spell which made a loud bang and Red Velvet crazy in the process. As for you I told the. that you are just visiting this world for the celebration and will leave shortly after."

"That's for the best. It might put them in danger if they knew what was really going on."

"Okay now back to what I was trying to ask. How did you get here and how on earth are you a pony?"

Harper placing a hoof over his mouth and coughs, the absence of sound making that appear sound louder than it was. "I'm sorry Twilight, what happened to the gun Red Velvet was carrying?"

" I disintegrated it."

"What? Why? That was an important piece of evidence."

"After what happened at the theater I didn't want to leave any room for error. So I castes a spell that turns metal to rust."

"Don't worry yourself over it. The gun most likely would have been a dead end anyways."

"It seems that the spell to take you to the location of the other copy. Except that when I used the spell it took me to Celestias private artifact chamber. I was able to convinced to cast a shapeshifting spell on me and told me how to find you."

Twilights eyes light up. "Oh my god you were in the princesses private chamber? What did you see in there?"

"Not much I was only in there for twenty seconds before the royal guard went crazy asking how I got in there."

The optimism vanishes from the mares face. "Oh I see."

"What's going to happen with Red Velvet?"

"Oh don't worry about him, I saw something quite interesting after you took care of him. It's kind of hard to explain right now but I can tell you first thing in the morning. Right now I just have to wait for Spike."

"That won't be necessary. I ran into him on my train ride here, and after telling him who I was and told him it would be best to wait for you at the library."

"We'll that's great I waited here for no apparent reason. In that case there is nothing left to do here except wait for Red Velvet to wake up."

"You are sure he is no longer a threat?"

"Yes I am positive. I know it is very late and we can't try to solve this case this tired. So I think it's best we get some shut eye. I don't have any extra beds at my place but I am positive that I can talk to Fluttershy into to letting you stay at one of her spare beds. Then at first light you come over to my place and we can continue where we left off in your world."

"That's fine with me."


End file.
